Little Niece
by abstractular
Summary: Videl's screaming, Gohan's hurting, Chi-Chi's freaking, and Goten doesn't know what's going on. A one-shot of Pan's birth


Disclaimer: I don't own any of Dragonball Z/ GT, ….well, except for one lost episode's DVD I have.

A/N: Last weekend my sister's baby was born! Making me an aunt…obviously…smacks head So I was so happy, and wanted to do so many things, that I just chose one…I wrote a fanfic.

LITTLE NIECE

It was still incredibly dark out. Goten had no clue what was going on, other than the fact his mother was going into hysterics. So here he was, 3:15am, putting his shoes on as his mother got his father up and into gear. He rubbed the heel of his palm into his eye as he sleepily walked down the hall.

"Mom? What's going on?"  
Chi-Chi turned around to face her thirteen-year-old son and smiled as she grabbed his shoulders in a fierce grip of joy, causing him to squeal and gasp.

"Oh Goten! Videl just went into labor! That was Gohan that called a few minutes ago!"

"Eh? Labor?"

Chi-Chi looked back down the hall at where her husband was emerging and grabbed him by the ear.

"Goku! Could you _please_ move _faster!_ Do you want to miss your grandchild's birth? I DON'T!"

Chi-Chi let go of his ear when they got to the front door and her husband put on his other shoe.

"To the hospital, right?" Goku asked, then smiled and chuckled. "Gohan a father. This is exciting!"

He lifted his wife up bridal style and took off into the night sky with a quick call of "Come on Goten!"

But it took a minute for everything to process in Goten's mind; after all it was still late at night, then…

"Oh WOW!"

…It clicked and he quickly followed his father into the sky.

"I AM NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

"Videl, please, be reasonable!"

"NO! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME!"

"Videl please! I can't feel my hand!"

Trunks and Krillin snickered as the young woman's shouts continued down the hall.

"Wow, poor Gohan." Krillin chuckled.

"Why is Videl so angry?" Goten looked at Trunks and Krillin with a confused expression.

"GOHAN IF YOU DO NOT GET THIS CHILD OUT RIGHT NOW, SO HELP YOU…"

"The doctors are trying their hardest, Videl!"

"TRY HARDER!"

Bulma smirked and shook her head before looking at the teenager.

"She's not angry, Goten, She's just in pain. She doesn't mean anything that she's saying to Gohan. I was the same way when I had Trunks."

Goten, Krillin, and Trunks all looked over at Vegeta. The saiyan just grunted and looked away.

"Hey, you guys, when did it get so quiet in Videl's room?" Goku scratched the back of his head as he looked up to the ceiling in thought. That's when they all heard it.

"WAAAA! WAAAAA!"

"The baby's here!" Chi-Chi squealed. The group stood up as Gohan came out of the room and down the hall.

"It's a girl."

"Ohh!" Chi-Chi ran up and embraced her eldest son.

"What's her name?" Bulma got stars in her eyes and clasped her hands right under her chin.

"Pan." Gohan answered.

"Awe!"

"He does know that he named his kid after bread, right? I mean, consider all the nicknames." Trunks whispered to Goten.  
"Well…it's not like 'Trunks' is the best name either." Goten retorted. Trunks lifted up his hand to defend himself, but then sighed and let it go.

"You all can see her in the nursery in about ten minutes, but you'll have to go in three at a time." Gohan smiled at everyone then made his way back to his wife.

"Mom, Dad, Goten, you all can go in now."

The entire Son family made their way into the nursery; Goku and Goten had large smiles on their faces, as they looked at all the newborns around them, until they came to a pink bassinet in the corner of the room.

"Oh, Gohan," Chi-Chi gasped as she stared at the new born. "She's so beautiful."

"She looks a lot like you, actually, Chi-Chi." Goku commented. Goten just stared at the child with a smile. She was so little, so helpless, and calm, lying there in slumber.

"Goten?"

He looked up at his older brother, who was smiling at him with a gleam in his eye.

"Would you like to hold her?"

Goten looked down at the baby girl, then back at his brother and nodded. Gohan gently lifted the now awake and crying child and placed her in Goten's arms.

"Support the head, that's it. Good job, you got it."

Goten locked eyes with Pan, and she stopped crying. She stared up at him through her father's eyes with curiosity and interest, as if a heavenly light surrounded him.

"Hi Pan," Goten brushed a finger along her cheek as he spoke quietly. "I'm your uncle Goten."

Goten knew, he knew in that moment that he loved this child. He never knew he could love someone who's only been alive for fifteen minutes, but he did. He wanted to help raise her; he wanted to be there for her. He made a silent promise that he would try his hardest to protect her. But the thing that Goten wanted most was for her to grow up, and love him back, to love him as a close friend and relative. Huh. So this is what it felt like to be an uncle.


End file.
